


Chiming Charmer

by cosmicoyote



Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Prompt Two: BellMarinette is watching Rose's new kitten for her while she's away for the weekend. The problem is the kitten is curious and easily gets herself into trouble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Chiming Charmer

Marinette did love cats - she really did. She loved watching them play, chase shiny objects, and rest quietly in sunlight patches. She also loved how they zeroed in on random moving things and wiggled their butts from side to side before pouncing.

What she did _not_ like about cats was the fact that they seemed to get into trouble.

Okay, admittedly, Marinette had interacted with maybe a dozen cats in her fifteen years of life, but they all were mischievous in one form or another. Her cousins in England, for example, had shared their home with a couple of kitties: one was super lazy but bothered you if you had food, and the other would not leave you alone if you had a hoodie string, necklace, long hair, or anything else he could feverishly bat at and put in his mouth.

She had also held a few kittens when posing for photos as Ladybug at an animal shelter, but those had been given back when it became obvious the little rascals were only going to sit still for a handful of pictures.

Then there was the biggest kitty of them all, and she was more than used to that tomcat's antics. Although Chat Noir was obviously not a real cat, he did have feline tendencies that she found either super cute or really annoying depending on the situation. She had seen him stare hard at birds with slit pupils, and he had a habit of purring when he was happy. The former had her snapping her fingers in front of his nose to get him to focus. Meanwhile, the latter she found secretly endearing because it wasn't only a cute habit of his, but it was nice to see him so boneless and relaxed when she rubbed behind his cat ears or leaned on her shoulder after patrol. Either one was guaranteed to start his purring motor.

Cute sounds or not, he still could be a handful.

Now, Marinette was faced with another frisky kitty that was slowly testing her patience. She had agreed to watch little Sparkles when Rose came to her for a favor. Her classmate was spending a weekend out of town with her family, and her usual cat sitter had been unable to watch the young kitten. 

She thought she would be more than capable of babysitting a kitten for a weekend. She lived in an apartment above her parents' bakery, so even if the kitten escaped from her room and managed to get into the living room, there would be a door blocking her. Then there was a third door keeping her from escaping the house.

Apparently, her famous Lady Luck status was on vacation with Rose because somehow the little calico had ended up escaping her bedroom, the main living area, _and_ the lower half that lead outside.

She and Sparkles had played for a little while with her favorite string toy she batted around and nipped at. Then the kitten had eaten her lunch and curled up on her bright pink pillow to take a nap. The kitten seemed to either be running around like it ingested several espresso shots or passed out cold wherever she happened to stop. Sparkles had a little kitten tent she slept in at night, but Marinette generally kept her out so she could play.

This had been a mistake because when she next looked up from her schoolwork, her trapdoor was wide open, and Sparkles was no longer sleeping soundly in her bed. She lad left it open after grabbing a snack! How could she be so careless!?

Her heart plummeting, Marinette leapt to her feet and gave her room a quick glance to confirm the kitten was, indeed, no longer up here with her. She then scampered down the steps into the main living area of her family's apartment.

Getting down on all fours and trying to picture what Sparkles would be interested in from this vantage point, Marinette crawled around the kitchen and living room. She peaked under the couch and coffee table, searching behind the curtains, and even flattened herself to the floor to look under the refrigerator. Tikki woke up from her own nap and joined her, but the little red kwami was unsuccessful in her hunt as well.

Finding no kitten, she sat up and tried to think. Where could that naughty kitten ended up if she wasn't in her room or the living room? She checked her parents' room to be sure, but they normally kept that door closed, anyway. The bathroom was an even quicker search because the best hiding spot in there for a kitten would be behind the toilet or shower curtains.

Still no kitten.

Now she was bypassing worry and settling into real panic. If Sparkles wasn't up here, she had to be downstairs in the bakery somewhere. Slipping on her shoes, Marinette hurried down the stairs with Tikki slipping into her shirt pocket to hide.

When she reached the hallway and found it lacking cute, furry animals, she pushed the door that led into the kitchen and poked her head in.

The strong smell of bread and other delicious things greeted Marinette before her parents did. Her mom was frosting a cake made up of several tiers while her father was putting fresh stock on the shelves in the shop.

"Hi, sweetie," her mom said with a warm smile, though her eyes never left the cake. "You look like you lost something. Everything alright?"

"Mom, have you seen Sparkles?" Marinette asked, trying not to sound like she was ready to start screaming in panic.

Frowning, Sabine put down her pipette of frosting and looked over at her. "No, honey, I haven't. Did she get out of your room?"

Marinette nodded, getting down on all fours again to search around the kitchen's equipment. "She wasn't in the living room either. I looked in every single room and under literally every piece of furniture we have!" She sat up on her knees and gripped her hair, trying to take calming breaths.

Her father came into the kitchen and frowned as he stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "We were in and out of the living room earlier when we had lunch, but I don't remember seeing her." He grimaced. "We also had to load a van for a wedding earlier and had the back door propped open for nearly fifteen minutes."

That was more than enough time for a adventurous kitten to escape!

"Oh, no!" Marinette groaned. 

"Deep breaths," her mom soothed, rubbing her back. "We'll help you look. Well, your father can. I need to finish this cake then I'll help."

Marinette and her dad began searching the kitchen and the outside hallway again. She was checking around the door when she spotted something that made her heart stop. Crouching, she fidgeted with a pink sparkle that caught the sunlight. Unable to free it, she opened the door and picked up Sparkle's collar. It was bright pink with glitter and had a heart-shaped name tag on it with the kitten's name on front and Rose's phone number on the back. 

Her heart heavy, Marinette looked outside at the park across the street.

"Oh, no," Tom murmured behind her, his eyes landing on the collar in his daughter's hand. "She did get out, didn't she?"

Fighting back panicked tears, Marinette nodded.

"Check the park," Tom advised her. "We can double check the house just in case she wondered back in."

Marinette knew she couldn't be that lucky, but she nodded again and hurried outside. She knelt to peer under bushes and behind trash cans while softly calling Sparkle's name. No luck in the alleyway behind the bakery either, so she crossed the street to the park.

"Don't worry, Marinette," Tikki squeaked from her hiding place in her chosen's shirt. "She couldn't have gotten far."

Holding onto her kwami's words was the only reason she didn't burst into tears on the spot. Rose had trusted her to watch her pet, and Marinette had lost her after less than twenty-four hours! She was the worst pet sitter ever! Rose was going to hate her and then tell everyone at school. Nobody would trust her again! Even worse, poor Sparkles could get hurt, and she would feel just awful.

Wondering around in the park, Marinette called for Sparkles and clicked her tongue. Many "here, kitty kitty"'s were said as well. She wasn't hiding in any bushes, under park benches, or inside trash cans.

Marinette was just turning to circle the park once more when she heard a faint, "Mew!"

Freezing on the spot, Marinette looked wildly around. "Sparkles?" she called uncertainly.

"Meeeew!" This squeaky call was even longer.

Her eyes were drawn up, and she nearly cried with relief upon seeing a shaking, wide-eyed calico kitten crouched on a branch several feet above her head.

"Sparkles!" Marinette ran up to the tree, but she is (ehem) too short to even reach the branch where the terrified kitten is trapped. She reached up and clicked her tongue. "Come on, kitty. Come on! Here, kitty. I'll get you down."

But Sparkles just looked at her with blown pupils, her little paws shaking as her claws held the bark in a death grip.

Her relief quickly evolved into frustration and renewed panic. Should she call the fire department? Did they even get cats down from trees anymore? She could run and get her dad, but what if Sparkles got scared and jumped?

As she reeled in panic once more, quick movement out of the corner of her eye had her turning her face up to the roofs above. A familiar dark figure was leaping gracefully from building to building, his baton gleaming in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Her heart lightening with relief, Marinette cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Chat Noir!"

The feline hero stopped and turned his face towards her, cat ears up and turned in her general direction. From below, she could just make out his face brightening with recognition before he vaulted from the roof across the street to the ground beside her. He landed lightly and retracted his baton before bowing deeply in that dorky way of his.

"Good afternoon, Princess," he greeted her with a warm smile. "You called for a _paw_ esome superhero?"

Marinette had to fight a smile despite the situation. Chat really was sweet even if he was a dork. "Hello, Chat Noir," she said, swallowing her panic and pointing above their heads. "My friend's kitten actually got herself stuck up in that tree, and I can't reach her. I was scared if I left her to get help that she would jump."

"So, I had _purr-_ fect timing?" he asked, his eyelids lowering teasingly.

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Focus, Chat, but yes. I guess you did." She smiled a little. "Do you think you could help get her down?"

"Sure thing, Princess." The cat hero frowned and wondered over to the tree where Sparkles was still crouched down, her little tail curled tightly against her side. He was tall, but even him reaching up, his claws barely brushed the branch. The contact was enough to make the kitten's perch quiver. The movement had the kitten meowing in fright and looking around as if considering jumping.

Marinette bit her lip in panic as she hurried to circle beneath Sparkles in case the kitten fell off or jumped.

Chat Noir tapped his chin then carefully put his hand against the trunk of the tree. "I'll climb up. If she jumps, be ready."

Marinette nodded and lifted her hands up as Chat climbed up onto the beginnings of Sparkle's perch. He gripped the tree with his claws and braced one boot on a lower broken branch to keep balanced. He turned and stretched his hand out to Sparkles, but she was just out of reach. The branch she was holding onto so tightly was strong enough to take her weight, but it was no where near thick enough to hold Chat's.

Chat huffed. "Here, kitty kitty," he called then pulled a face like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"What?" Marinette asked him hesitantly.

He chuckled, his face relaxing. "Nothing. That just sounded weird coming from me. Like I was calling myself or something."

She snorted. Like she thought before - _dork_.

Chat frowned thoughtfully then his eyes brightened, and he reached back to his neck. Marinette watched his clawed fingers flick the bell at his throat. It chimed softly, and she vaguely remembered him doing the same thing when they fought Gigantitan, the akumatized baby, several months ago.

She watched Sparkle's ears lift from their flat position on her head and twitch back towards the bell's sound. She meowed as she turned her head, her scared eyes focused on the cat hero... or, rather, his bell.

"She likes it!" Marinette said, excitement making her lightheaded. 

Chat smiled and flicked his bell some more, the soft tinkling just loud enough to reach her ears and, more importantly, the kitten's.

Slowly, Sparkles began turning around on her branch, her gaze laser focused on the golden bell. Her fear was forgotten in her desire to play with this new shiny object. Marinette had noticed the little cat liked sparkly and shiny stuff almost as much as her owner did (hence her name). Her little claws gripped the bark as she crawled on her belly towards Chat Noir who dutifully kept chiming his bell to encourage Sparkles towards him.

Relief rushed through Marinette like a tidal wave as Chat at long last got his hand under the kitten's belly and lifted her off the branch. He then carefully tucked her against his chest before climbing back down to the safety of the ground.

"You're a lifesaver!" Marinette gushed as Chat gently turned Sparkles over and allowed the calico to bat at his bell with her little paws. She mewed softly, her pupils no longer blown wide with terror. Careful not to bump Sparkles, Marinette stood on her tip toes and planted a grateful kiss on Chat's cheek. "Thank you!"

The normally suave cat superhero blushed pink under his mask and blinked at her. "N-No problem." He cleared his throat and rubbed one of Sparkle's ears, his eyes cast down at the playful kitten.

Marinette shook her head. He was all flirt and puns until he was served his own medicine. Normally, she would tease him, but he had just saved her skin by rescuing Rose's adventurous pet, so she kept her mouth shut about his flushed cheeks.

"You were quite the charmer with that little bell," Marinette said as they walked together through the park and back towards the bakery. Chat Noir seemed reluctant to part with the kitten, and Sparkles had insisted on digging her claws into his suit when he tried to hand her off, so they decided to let her have a few more minutes in the arms of her savior.

"Normally, it's not the bell people find charming," Chat teased, his smirk back in place now that he was no longer caught off guard by her kiss to his cheek. He quirked an eyebrow when she rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Your charms don't work on me," she told him though not quite meeting his eyes. 

There was a great deal of self-satisfaction in Chat's tone when he said slyly, "I didn't say they would, _Princess_." He rolled the 'r' which caused her own face to feel warm. That flirty tomcat!

Before she could scold him, her parents came rushing out of the bakery to greet them.

"You found her!" Sabine said in relief. "I'm so glad."

"I knew you would find that sneaky kitten," Tom said with an affectionate smile at the kitten. Marinette had caught her father playing with Sparkles the night before while she and her mom were cleaning up the dinner table. He adored her, but he tried to hide it when he was called out.

"I found her, but Chat Noir got her out of the tree she was stuck in," Marinette explained, giving the cat hero a secret wink. Two could play at that game.

His pupils dilated for a split second before he cleared his throat and said in a huskier voice than usual, "Um, yeah. She liked my bell, and she came right to me."

"Maybe this little bugger needs a bell of her own," Tom said as he removed the grumbly kitten from Chat's suit. She had made an attempt to velcro herself to him, but Tom was firm and got her claws free. "Then we can hear her when she tries to sneak off."

Marinette smirked at the thought but also because she had made Paris's heart throb, leather-clad cat hero blush without being Ladybug. "I can arrange that."

Chat cleared his throat pointedly and began backing up as Tom carried the now sleepy kitten inside with Sabine close behind him. "I better get going. It was nice seeing you, Marinette." His leather cat ears were a little droopy to show his discomfort.

The sight of him so awkward had her dropping her smirk and softening her expression. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Chat Noir. I was just playing."

He blinked at her, and then his shoulders sagged a little. She would've thought it was relief, but his eyes showed... disappointment? He cleared his expression before she could fathom what that meant then walked forward to kiss the back of her hand. This close, she could see the warmth in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"No harm done, Princess. I'm _feline_ just as cool as always."

She doubted that, but she humored him and smiled before flicking his bell. It chimed, and she thought the sound was pleasant and soothing; no wonder Sparkles calmed down so quickly and all but leapt into his arms. She decided she would find a smaller bell just like it and sew it onto Sparkle's collar because there was _no way_ she was letting that sly kitten get passed her again.

"See you later, Chat," she murmured, meeting his eyes.

"Have a good evening, Princess." He winked before producing his baton and launching himself toward the distantly setting sun. She watched him until he vanished over the rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is in the books! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this fluffy little one-shot! ♥
> 
> Kudos and feedback are always delightful to see. :)


End file.
